Untold
by DorkyAzn
Summary: Things, parts, no one has seen or read them. Something unintentially hidden. Just what exactly is 'that thing' about him? [Tokiya I. x Natsuki S.]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His chartreuse green eyes glances down at a piece of paper filled with small-scaled lines, dots that were filled in or left empty. Some had a squiggly flagged stem, some were just a straight line or a cute tiny curve. While basking in the sun,he skims through it, writing between the narrow lines before skimming through it again. He lifted up his pale masculine arm, gently tapping the right side of his cheek with a beige colored pen that had a tint of black on it.

"Thank goodness! I got lost! But, what are you doing here?" A pure soft voice uttered in a rather quiet manner. His eye twitched upon hearing a pesky sound. He averted his hue green eyes from the music sheet to glare up at a petite silhouette that was standing in front of him; at the silhouette that was blocking _his_ sun, at the silhouette that was disturbing _his_ time which he was using to compose music, at the silhouette which whom owned _that_ squeaky whispering voice. He scoffed at her and glanced back down at his paper, continuing to compose his music. The silhouette's eyebrows curved down as she stared at him with worried eyes, a small sweat sliding slowly down her cheek.

"Um. . . " Only that simple sound escaped past her pink lips, not knowing what to say. To her, this man sitting in front of her seemed, different. He lifted his pen off the paper, holding it near the side.

"Move. You're casting a shadow." He coldly phonetic, his low voice firm and clear. Her aureolion lime mixed colored eyes wandered down onto his paper before she jumped.

"Sure!". She swiftly moved to the side, watching the tip of the pen touch the paper once more as he started to softly glide it across the narrow music lines. She continued to watch him, her mouth opening slowly, hesitating due to her being unfamiliar with this side of him.

"Um. . . " Again, that simple sound was all she could breathe out; it wasn't a natural flow despite the fact it came out involuntary.

"Take a hike. I'm composing." He let the words flow out grimly, in a low yet clear tone, his chartreuse green eyes never leaving his paper. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as her eyes widened in surprise, she blinked at him confusingly, not knowing what to say. She's never seen him like this before. As she continued to stare at him in shock, two pretentious young men seem to be walking past them, talking about some girl. One of them with dark brown hair seemed to be messily eating a hamburger as the other guy, whom had light brown hair, questioned him.

"Dude, you serious?" He exclaimed in shock as he glanced down at the other's blue flip phone. As the owner of the phone ate the last bite of his hamburger, he crumpled up the the hamburger wrapper and weakly tossed it carelessly in the air.

"She's hella' cute. . ." The light browned haired male continued to speak, his voice went up an octave, which was rather annoying. As the two passed the bench where the aggressive male and the petite female was at, the hamburger wrapper seemed to have landed on the male's sunglow golden hair that had one lock curling upwards on top of his head, a rather cute messy hairstyle. The young female with reddish-orange hair noticed the wrapper land gently on top of his head and roll down to the bench next to him, she averted her eyes from it and watched the two men walk by.

"Don't be so shocked!" The dark brown haired male sneered. The female glanced back at the male sitting in front of her, only to see him tense and tremble, gripping his pen in his right hand tightly before it somehow snapped in two. The two brown haired males were now near a vending machine, where one was sipping a pop soda as the other just held his can. The sunglow golden haired male dashed towards them, his right hand was clutched tightly into a fist.

"I dunno." The light brown haired male hesitantly let the words slip out between his lips before his friend gazed at him, giving him a wide grin.

"You've gotta' come next time." He suggested in a happy tone.

"If I can. . . " Again, he hesitated before letting the words escape from his mouth. They heard the tapping sound of running feet, turning their heads behind them, they found the aggressive male who was composing music earlier coming straight towards them. As he got near them, he swiftly threw his fist forward with much force, letting it hit the concrete wall in front of them directly, cause a rather fist-sized dent in it. His arm was barely touching the dark brown haired males head; glaring up at him with his hue green eyes, seeing the male's whole body tremble as beads of sweat quickly glided down his cheeks, he went pale and he stood there unable to move due to fear. The aggressive young man pulled his arm back, gripping the male's collar on his shirt and lifting him up, his feet barely touching the ground. He held up his left fist to show the hamburger wrapper between it.

"Garbage goes in garbage cans. What if I threw you away with it?" His words brutally came out, in a quiet but firm and clear tone. He crumpled up the wrapper again, tightly keeping in between his fingers before shoving it inside the male's mouth. The male's entire body went limp, and if his skin had the ability to, went paler. The young woman went after the aggressive male, concerned and afraid of what was happening.

"Sh-Shinomiya-san!" She cried out, her voice shaking with fear.

"There! There he is!" A child-like,but somehow manly voice calls out. She turned around, only to see a strange figure running towards the aggressive male known as Shinomiya, as the male also turned around, two small, pale arms held up a pair of glasses and forcing them upon the male's face. As the glasses made its way on the bridge of his nose, Shinomiya was gazing at the floor. The mysterious male stood in front of the golden haired male, slouching and panting; he gave the male an irritated expression. Shinomiya looked up in confusion, glancing around the area he was in, blinking. He noticed the reddish-orange haired girl, surprised to see her.

"Huh? Nanami-san, what are you doing here?" He curiously asked; the girl known as Nanami stared back at him, perplexed as well. The light brown haired male shook his terrified friend.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Hearing that, Shinomiya turned to the two brown haired males, making them jump in fright. Something seemed to caught the golden haired male's attention because he bent over in happiness as his cheeks flushed red. The two males shook their heads in hopes that the male whom probably traumatized them would show mercy and leave them alone, but instead the male lightly gripped the chain hanging on the dark brown haired man's bag.

"What a cute Piyo-chan! Actually. . ." He stood up and turned his back to them, lifting up his thin sweater to show the back of his shirt which had a yellow duck on it.

"I'm a huge fan of Piyo-chan!" They stared at it in shock as the male who put the glasses on Shinomiya rubbed the back of his head and the young female known as Nanami stared at the four of them.

* * *

A golden brown haired male, a canary haired male and a reddish-orange haired female sat at a table outside of a caffe. The golden brown haired male had his elbows on the table as the palms of his hands held his head up; in front of him was a delicious and rather cute looking sundae. He chuckled softly as he stared at it.

"Cute!" He phonetics, admiring the sundae's look, chuckling even more. Nanami stares at him, wondering whether or not what happened _did_ actually happen. The canary haired male leans towards her, lifting his right hand up to hide his mouth as he glances at Shinomiya, who is still admiring the sundae.

"Get it? The way it works if Natsuki removes his glasses, he becomes Satsuki, an entirely different person." He quietly whispers to Nanami. Shinomiya lifts up a spoon and gently scoops up a spoonful of the sundae, raising the spoon up towards his mouth and eating the small scoop. He lifts his left hand and places it on his cheek as his head tilts a little to the left.

"Delicious!" He let the words happily escape his lips. Nanami and the canary haired male continue to observe the male sitting next to them.

"I don't know if something happened before we met as kids, but he's put fifty thousand people who've ticked him off in the hospital. Anyway, if you piss him off, it's all over. If Natsuki isn't brought back, all hell breaks loose. But, he also has an unexpected talent for composing. He's a so called genius." He continues to talk, but in a quiet tone rather than a whisper. Upon hearing the fact he composes during his free time, Nanami lights up with excitement and curiosity.

"Wow! I'd love to talk to him!" She softly smiles, leaving the male to lazily wave his hand in front of his face and replying to her comment.

"Impossible. Satsuki doesn't talk to people and Natsuki doesn't remember a thing about him. He doesn't know." He again, places his left hand near his mouth and whispers to her in a clear voice. She glances back at Shinomiya Natsuki, blinking.

"He wreaks havoc, but then doesn't remember any of it?" She quietly asks; the sound of the silverware softly hitting a bowl or a plate is heard, a small light clank sound.

"Nanami-san." Shinomiya let's her name roll off his tongue as if it's natural for him to say it. She blinks at him, seeing his left elbow on the table as his chin rests on his palm, his right arm resting on it as he gives her a gentle smile at her.

"Yes?" She shyly asks.

"I always find myself thinking that you. . . " His voice still calm and low. He blinks at him again, letting an 'eh' escape her mouth.

"W-what?" She again asks shyly, stuttering while doing so.

"That you remind me of my beloved Elizabeth!" His tone being happy and enthusiastic again.

"Eliza. . . Beth?" She questions, asking that to herself more than to him, the thought of a small brown dog filling her mind.

"Your dog, right?" She happily asks him, feeling confident that she's correct.

"Yes~" Shinomiya replies in a sing-song tone.

"When we're together, I feel like I'm basking in the sun." He gazes at her softly, having the enthusiastic smile on his face as he always does.

"Really? I love sitting in the sun, too!" She giggles quietly, agreeing with Shinomiya Natsuki. He chuckles to himself as he slowly pours himself a cup of tea.

"Nanami-san, you really. . .understand me." The words flow smoothly and carefree past his lips, lifting the small cup up to his mouth, only for the steam of the hot tea to fog his lenses. Seeing this, he lifts his left hand up, in attempt to take off his glasses.

"D-don't take your glasses off, Natsuki!" The canary haired male panics, having the other male look at him, flummoxed.

"I'll cool that off for you!" He again panics and places his hands on the tea cup, one hand gently resting against Shinomiya's own, quickly huffing air towards the steam coming from the small cup.

"You're so nice to me, Syo-chan." Shinomiya chuckles happily; despite his attempt to cool off Natsuki's tea, 'Syo-chan' managed to make Natsuki's nose tingle, a sneeze was about to happen. Syo stopped blowing Natsuki's tea, blinking confusingly at Natsuki, only to witness him sneezing and his glasses falling off and landing on the table. Nanami and Syo stood up in shock, staring at Natsuki in hopes it isn't _him_. Satsuki glares at them with his piercing chartreuse green eyes.

"You two. . .are annoying." He carelessly and brutally lets the words roll out from his mouth. Syo and Nanami panic upon hearing Satsuki's low tone.

"Unlike Natsuki, I'm not softhearted." His voice becoming rougher.

"Don't you dare whisper. . . in front of me!" His tone now becoming a harsh loud growl as he raises his right fist up, clenching it tightly before swinging it backwards and hitting the tree, knocking it down. Nanami stands still, in shock, her face becoming pale white as Satsuki lets out a 'hmph'.

"If you get the message, get the hell out of my-" Before he could finish another hurtful sentance of his, Syo comes up behind him, holding the glasses in his hands and swiftly setting them on the bridge of Satsuki's nose. Satsuki's facial expression changes, confusion once more.

"Huh? What the-?! What's wrong Nanami-san? You look kind of pale. . ." Natsuki curiously asks as he sees the petite girl tremble in front of him. Nanami shakes her head and lifts both of her fists in front of her.

"N-no, I'm fine! Right, Syo-kun?" She stutters, while yelling in her soft voice. Syo glances at her and stands up, nervously chuckling, Nanami giggling along with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He chuckles nervously again.

"Yes, we're both fine!" She manages to giggle more as Natsuki just glances at both of them addled.

* * *

Natsuki let's a sigh of relief out as he smiles at Nanami.

"Wow, what a coincidence. We were on our way here, too."

"To Hayato-sama's concert?" Nanami lights up with excitement as she asks Natsuki.

"No. . . " Syo sighs, looking down at the floor.

"See, there's a Piyo-chan character show right after the concert" Natsuki lifts up a poster of a yellow duck.

"Syo-chan said he had to see it, so we came together."

"I didn't say anything like that! Letting you go anywhere alone is dangerous, so I came with!" Syo yells, becoming irritated with Natsuki's obsession with Piyo-chan and his poor excuse of a reason as to why they were coming there. Despite that, Natsuki still doesn't seem to get the point and just smiles at Syo.

"Aw, don't be shy."

"I'm not shy! I told you, I'm not interested in that friggin' Piyo-chan!" Syo lets his words of frustration out without thinking it over.

"Sure, sure, Syo-chan. You're cute when you're bashful. . ." Natsuki grimly says.

"Listen when someone's talking!" As the back of forth comments were made, Nanami just smiles and giggles softly to herself. Boys will be boys, right?

* * *

"Hayato, it's almost time"

"Okay"

"Are you okay?" The male walks up to the idol's door.

"Yeah. Sorry for being a bother." He says rather dully.

"I know its your first song in a while, but don't take too much" He let some of his concerning thoughts escape his lips.

"Still, if I don't do at least this much. . . " Hayato let his words trail off.

"Songs are fine, but your plate. Ease up on that" It was more of a command than a suggestion.

"Okay". Another dull tone.

On stage, the lights shined up brightly, almost as if it was Christmas already. The crowd of mostly girls were cheering for him, for Hayato. On a big screen, there were clips and pictures of him, upon seeing his face in the screen, the crowds' cheers become louder. In that crowd, stood Nanami along with her two friends, Syo and Natsuki.

'I'll really see him. . .The man who taught me the charms of songs. . .Hayato-sama!' She thought to herself happily; it's true, _he_ did teach her the charm of songs, _he_ was the one that saved her with _his_ music, _his_ voice, that one day.

"He looks like Tokiya-kun, doesn't he?" Natsuki asks out of the blue, his arms crossed as he stares at the stage.

"Naturally, they're identical twins! Ah, I wish this was Hyuga-Sensei's concert. . . " Syo carelessly says in a rather harsh tone.

"Syo-chan, watching a pro from up close is an important way to study too." He smiles softly at Syo, who just looks away and lets a simple, but impolite noise: "Tch".

"Good morning!" A rather shaky, enthusiastic voice is let out as the crowd continues to cheer.

"Thank you for coming to. . . my concert tonight!" Again, the enthusiastic voice shouts in excitement; no, what a joke. Doesn't matter, the crowd keeps cheering. The confetti blasts from small canons as a dark blue haired male jumps down and onto the stage. Nanami stares at the stage, at the man, admiring him as a wide smile curves up her lips, her cheeks flushing with excitement.

"_In a special mood, you can be happy. _

_Do you know the magic password?_

_You can't get away with lying to yourself._

_Come on, look up at the sun._

_Brilliantly glittering, a shower of sunlight shining through the trees" _

The male's voice seeming an octave higher than how one would think it would be as he sings out to the crowd. Nanami's aureolion lime eyes never leave the idol; yes, _he_ was the one that saved her with his songs, but somehow. . . it's different now. Noticing her lack of enthusiasm, Syo turns to her.

"What's wrong, Nanami?" Hearing him, she looks down at the ground, disappointed.

"He's got a beautiful voice. . .But. . . somehow, it isn't the same as it used to be. . ." She glances back up at the stage, her eyebrows curved down as a frown shapes its way onto her lips. Natsuki stares at Nanami, as he heard her answer to Syos' question.

"_Sparkling more than the sun._

_Because the light of the dream is forever."_

The idol known as Hayato tries to spin as he dances, causing his right ankle to feel a horrendous pain; because of that, Hayato released the mic from his grip and it slipped out, flying in the air and landing a feet away from him. With that, he stopped his performance, shocked at himself. The crowd whispers amongst each other as some fathers shout for him to keep performing. The crowd calls his name, they tell him to hang in there. What disgusting words, like that'll work. So cliche and simple, words like that no longer have an affect on people. Apparently, some lady pushed Natsuki, causing him to fall forward and have his glasses slip off. The grey clouds covered the sky as the cold acidic rain falls down hard, having a thunderous sound heard as well. Lightning somehow hits one of the lights on stage, causing people to scream in fear and run. Hayato gasps as what's happening to his concert, concerned for the fans and what might happen to his career. Satsuki stands up and screams in anger, Nanami and Syo nervously staring at him.

"Shinomiya-san?!" Nanami asks quietly.

"Satsuki!" Syo lets the sound of fear escape from his throat. Satsuki takes a step forward, glaring up at the idol.

"Hayato!" He yells for his attention, frustrated. But, all he gets is a glance from him. Oh, well. That will do.

"Why do you sing insincere songs?!" His voice letting out a loud growl. Satsuki decides to run up stage; as he makes his way to the stage, Syo tries to grab him, but to no avail did it work.

"Damnit! Nanami, his glasses!" Syo shouts, hoping Nanami had heard and would find his glasses. Satsuki jumps over the fences that were blocking the crowd from going close to the stage. Of course, two staff guards come up to Satsuki in hopes that they would hold him down or something, too bad that failed when all he did was dodge their tackles and push the other down on top of the other guard. Two more guards dash towards him, only to be thrown away like their trash by Satsuki. With no one in his way, Satsuki made his way on to the stage to confront Hayato up close.

"You're in the spotlight, but your true feelings hide in pitch darkness. It pisses me off." Satsuki sneers at Hayato, who can only stand in, surprised at how well he can see through him.

"I'm the dark side of shinomiya Natsuki, but I don't lie to myself." He glares at Hayato with a serious expression. That sneer gone from his face.

"Listen to my song" He commands, rather than suggesting. Hayato just nods and looks at the instrument players.

"Let him" His tone rather quiet and dull. The instrument players did as Hayato commands and plays Satsuki's song that he composed.

"_Buzzing shadow minds._

_Almost driven to madness: "Who am I?"_

_Leading the night moon."_

Nanami the entire time, was scouting for Natsuki's glasses.

"Syo-kun, I have them!" Having to find them and picking them up, the small crack in the lenses started to become bigger and both of the lenses became nothing but small shards of glass landing on the floor. Syo stared bewildered at what he saw. Only to find that Nanami didn't care.

"I'll try something!" She exclaims, determined to bring back the old Natsuki.

"_Comfortable dark wind._

_Bright shining sky._

_But even so, I long for the sunrise."_

"Try something?! The lenses are shattered!" Syo yelled over the music and Satsuki's singing as well as the rain and thunder, trying to reason with Nanami to not do anything stupid.

"_Shadows and light, you and I._

_Come closer._

_Asking each other. . . ._

"_Real" or "Fake"?_

_Black? white?_

_why? why?"_

Nanami made her way up the stage and sneakily makes her way behind Satsuki, still holding the glasses in her tiny hands.

"_My heart sings and shouts:_

"_Be a color that suits you!"_

_Orion in the night sky,_

_Burning strongly!_

_The flames of your heart,_

_Should be like that,_

_And it's how you should live."_

Hayato watched and listened carefully to Satsuki singing, his gaze never leaving the golden haired male.

"_Good and evil and talking pompously._

_You should exhaust the problem._

_Gemini Syndrome!"_

Before Nanami was able to put on the broken glasses, Satsuki turned to her and grabbed her right wrist tightly, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her close.

"Let's do something fun" He said calmly and innocently, giving her a devilish grin as he leaned closer to her, his lips barely touching hers. Before their lips can touch, Syo placed Natsuki's Piyo-chan hat on top of his head, luckily the hat had glasses attached to it, so Natsuki was able to change back to his old self.

"Huh? Nanami-san?" Again, back to being confused then cheery as usual. Syo sighed in relief only for Natsuki to turn around and smile at him.

"And Syo-chan! What's wrong?" Natsuki asked him as he noticed Syo was becoming agitated.

"Let's go!" Syo yelled in Natsuki's ear.

"Why?" Natsuki whined.

"Just move, now!" Syo commanded.

"Please, wait!" Nanami frowned at the thought of being left behind, so she ran after them; somehow being clumsy enough to trip over a wire and being caught in the arms of Hayato. As she looked at him, she panicked and her cheeks flushed a small tint of light pink. Noticing his injured ankle, she stared at him longer.

"Are you. . . Ichinose-san?" She hesitantly asked; Hayato's eyes widened at that surprise.

"Nanami!" Her name was called out, making her stand up and rush towards her two friends; leaving Hayato to wonder about how she would think he's Ichinose easily, and about her friend Shinomiya Natsuki. Thoughts of both filled his mind, especially thoughts of Natsuki. _Just who exactly is he?_

* * *

**_DorkyAzn: _**_If you ever read this far, let me tell you something. This is basically the summary of episode 6 of Season 1. But, I'll tell you all one thing about why I did this. It's the beginning of all and the end of **it**_**_. _**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beige walls, white floor, the ridiculously long and narrow hallway surrounded him. No one was around, there was no sound, except for the light tapping noise of his footsteps. It was a usual night to him; leave the academy, come back at night where the fallen rain drops welcomed him back, like always, and then endlessly walking down a hallway, where the walls seemed to be caving in more on him with each step, back to his dorm. No, it wasn't a usual night, it was just a routine, a never ending routine. How long has it been that way? Two months? Three? That doesn't matter to him, his reputation for singing is decreasing.

"I-Ichinose-san!" A young girl's voice uttered softly, as she calls for him. Her light footsteps moved closer from behind him; his feet stopped as he turned his head slowly to see who it was, and it was _her_, again. He stared at her and said nothing. She stopped in front of him, staring up at him hesitantly with her horribly blended colored eyes; hideous, two colors that shouldn't be mixed and blended together, they don't match at all. Her eyes glanced at the floor before she spoke, her voice quieter than before.

"I-I realized it then. . . That you're not a twin. . . That you're actually. . . Hayato-sama himself." A small sigh slipped out from between her pink lips as her eyebrows curved down and her lips formed a frown, obviously disappointed in herself as if she was supposed to notice that from the beginning, but no, she was like any other pretentious imbecile in the academy. Despite the fact she spoke, he continued to stare at her with his emotionless expression.

"I-Is your leg hurt?" She stuttered softly as she raised her head up a little to make eye contact with him, her aureolion lime eyes meeting his carolina blue eyes. His eyelids were raised up a little before lowering to where they were at as he turned his head away.

"U-Um, are you alright?" She asks him, her tone still quiet and soft. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry, anyone that stared into her eyes would notice that easily.

"It has nothing to do with you. Please, don't bring that up again." The words slipped past his lips swiftly and quickly as she questioned him, worrying about his health.

"B-but. . ." As always, the words became stutters, involuntary of course.

"It's a nuisance" The sentence was vocalized in a low, harsh tone. Straight to the point and brutal, his words always came out like that, whether it be intentional or not. And with that, he walked away from her as easily as he let the words flow out from his mouth.

* * *

Ichinose gently placed his hands on the headphones, gripping it softly and pulling them off from his head as the music ended. He was, yet again, surrounded by walls, walls that were closing in on him as always. He turned his attention to a see through glass where he made eye contact with an orange haired male, surprisingly, Syo was there along with a gamboge orange colored male whose hair reaches his neck and his bangs go across his sky blue right eye. The orange haired adult male leaned forward a little, his index finger pressing a small green squared button gently, by the expression on his face, he seems rather irritated at the dark blue haired male.

"The rhythm and pitch followed the score. The vocal balance was also very good. Pure perfection. However. . ." He pressed down on the button harder, all his fingertip touching the machine. Syo stares at the man, blinking.

"This is no place to be mastering proper singing. Your goal is to become an idol. You've been in this school for three months now, and despite my repeated admonitions, you haven't changed a bit. I told you this before. There's something that your songs lack. Heart." The gamboge colored male just sneered as Ichinose clenches his hands into a fist upon hearing this rather unsatisfying news. The same, as usual.

"I think it's high time. . . " The adult male said, without any second thoughts. Syo stared at him in surprise.

"Ichinose Tokiya, I can't let you stay in this class any longer." Tokiya's eyes widened as he dumbfoundedly glances at the male, and with that, the adult leaned back as he released the pressure on the button. And without anything else to be said, everyone became speechless.

He dragged his feet down the crimson red colored stairs, making his way back onto the white colored floor where the beige walls followed him. And without knowing it, two pairs of light green eyes followed his movement as he continued to walk the direction they were looking at.

* * *

He hurriedly made his way into a small black car as the hard cold rain soaked his entire body.

"Sorry!" He nervously says, panting due to the fact he had to run to the car. The brown haired driver glanced at him through his lenses, and without saying anything, he drove off.

"What were you doing? I thought you were getting ready in the mansion." The driver asked curiously as the car made its way onto a concrete bridge.

"Sorry." That's the only word the left his lips as he gazed out the window, staring at the tiny, yet fast, rain drops.

"What's wrong with you these days? Your tardiness is on the rise." His emerald eyes glanced back at Tokiya before paying attention to the road again. Nothing, just silence from the young male.

"Today, I had interviews for two magazines. After that, there was a live show, including the rehearsal. And when that was done, I had meetings about a commercial." His tone clear and smooth.

"Right." Again, a short answer from that blue haired boy. Something is obviously wrong, but the driver just ignored it, the teen has been distant and less talkative lately anyways. It's probably best to let him be for awhile.

"I'm counting on you. After that last drama became a hit, all eyes were on you, so the offers are gonna' keep rolling in." The brown haired male said enthusiastically, a small smile curving up on his lips. Tokiya turned his gaze from the window to the brown haired male.

"What about the concert we were talking about?" Suddenly, the blue haired teen's voice became loud and firm, as he stares at the driver intensely.

"Remember, you said you'd put one together after I released a new song." The male's smile formed into a frown.

"Oh, that. That fell apart." His tone becoming brutal and carelessly tossed in the air; hearing that, Tokiya's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"The president said that, any way you look at it, you're most suited for variety shows and dramas. And I agree."

"You said you'd at least let me do a concert!" Tokiya's words flowing past his lips in a strong and determined manner; he wanted to sing, no, he needed to sing.

"Yeah, but the thing is, outside of your songs, you're more popular than expected." He couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this really happening? Was he being told he can no longer sing? His eyes began to show fear, fear and crushed dreams.

"Which reminds me, it looks like your new song isn't gonna' get a release. Anyway, a chance like this isn't gonna' come around again. We were thinking of you when all of this was decided. So, don't worry yourself over it. Alright?" Again, his tone was enthusiastic as he tried to reason with the teen. Tokiya stared at him, baffled. There's no way his entire dream was being taken from him in _one_ night, by _two_ people, there's no way. . .

* * *

"Eh?! Tokiya?" The scarlet red colored teen exclaimed as he stared at Syo.

"Yeah. He was kicked out of the S class." Syo said, rather quietly, which is odd since he's usually loud. His elbows rested on the table as his fingers intertwined .

"Tokiya. . . Even though he makes a huge effort. . .I don't know what to say to him. . . " The red haired male said softly, wondering how someone with a beautiful voice like Ichinose Tokiya would be dragged down.

"Learn with theory alone. . .is difficult." Natsuki's words became faint near the end as he turns his gaze away from the others to the floor.

"His songs have no heart. . . I guess. . . " Another male let the words escape his lips in a quiet and almost disappointed manner, his indigo colored hair tilts a little as he stares down at the table, his index finger pressed lightly against the tip of his chin while his thumb rests under it.

* * *

He makes his way into a dark corridor and out of the rain, where he's able to open the small mailbox assigned to him; as he opens it, he sees a white envelope with an 'S' seal attached to it.

"It's Ichinose Tokiya". He taps on the door twice, signaling the man behind it that it's indeed Ichinose Tokiya.

"Come in" A voice echoes. Tokiya does as he's commanded and opens the door, walking in and closing it before he steps closer to the man's desk.

"What can I do for you?" Tokiya asks bluntly.

"Do you remember? Your promise to me. . . Your song work is decreasing and it's a shame to let your talent be buried, so I invited you to this academy and said I would help you switch agencies, didn't I? _But_. . . right now, you're a hopeless disappointment." He became another person, delivery harsh news in a careless manner, as he gazes out the window. Tokiya's eyes narrowed, he doesn't want anymore of these brutal news stinging him in every inch of his skin.

"The one who gave Ryuya-san instructions to demote you from the S class was _me_. At this rate, everything will have to be cancelled!" He turned to the teen, showing him a mocking grin as the teen stares at him, wide-eyed and at a loss for words. The stinging at stopped, the pain became agonizingly worse. Razors, no. .. Knives have now started to tear at his skin, to tear him up inside and out. His head began to throb as his eyes started to swell; a dizzy took over him as his mind became nothing but a blank piece of paper. His world is beginning to crumble.

* * *

There he stood, under the starless sky, having his crushed dreams wash over his body to remind him that his goals, his future is over. He stares blankly at the rather big pond, watching the rain drops splatter in it, water hitting water, created circles within circles that slowly fade away, like his future. Images of children looking up at him with their gleaming, sparkling eyes and dazzling smiles, calling him:_ 'Oniichan, sing!' 'Sing!' 'Sing some more!' _Their voices echo in his mind as he clenches his fists. _Why?_ Again, they call out for him to sing again, they call out to him:_ 'Sing a song!' 'Oniichan!'_ His eyelids lowered as the memory repeatedly hits him; a memory that's_ supposed_ to be dear to him, a memory that's _supposed_ to make him _happy_. No, it just causes_ pain_. How can he forget their smiling faces? How? He wants to, but if he did. . . the meaning of music he knows of will be gone. Gone forever. He lifts his head up and stares at the dark _sky. _

"_Ah, this sound of the wind_

_Delivered only to you. . . _

_Feeling heart. . ._

_You don't have to cry anymore._

_Just stay the way you are. _

_Look up at the sky._

_Ah, my sweetest love. . . _

_Blue, that teardrop that rolls down._

_Blue glistening cheek. . . _

_Rise, did you know about the light_

_That leads to tomorrow?_

_Truth, maybe you still don't _

_Know yourself that well._

_I'm sure that tear will become_

_A rainbow to guide you._

_If you get chilled on your long journey, _

_Ah, I'll warm you up with a song._

_Maybe everything you wish for_

_won't become stars,_

_But, if you have a dream to believe in,_

_They'll become thousands of the most_

_glittering jewels in the night sky."_

He hears a twig snap and quickly turns his head to wonder who would be out at this time, in this area, listening to him. The girl stops any sudden movements and stares at him, wiping her small tears away with the back of her hand.

"So, it was you. . ." He looks away as more of her tears start streaming down her face, I guess wiping them off didn't help.

"You really are Hayato-sama, aren't you?" She asks as her cheeks flush.

"This is also where we met the first time, that is. You noticed right away that I was Hayato. "

"Why?" She suddenly asks, having him turn his attention to her, giving her an emotionless expression.

"Hayato-sama, you've already debuted. . . So, why did you pretend to be your own brother and come to this school?" Her voice was in a soft tone.

"Because I wanted to sing." His words became faint as he releases the thoughts he's been having into words.

"U-Uh. . ." His words stunning her and before she could speak, he cut her off.

"But, I can't. My songs. . .don't have heart, apparently." He gives her a sad smile as the pond behind him glistens under the moonlight.

"That's not. . . The song you were singing before was beautiful! Your best. . ." Her words trailed off as she tries comfort him and give him hope once again.

"Probably. That's because it's Hayato's song, right? If I try singing it as Ichinose Tokiya, it's no good." His tone becoming soft and quiet.

"It might be the same. . . For me. . . " He glances at her for a second, confused at the words she spoke out.

"The same?" He curiously asks.

"Um, me too. . . I suddenly couldn't play the piano. . .Even though I should've been able to play. . .My fingers wouldn't move. It was like my heart froze or something. . .So, I think maybe the same is happening to you, Ichinose-san. . .It's okay! I'm sure you'll be able to sing! I, too-" Her words gradually became louder and enthusiastic, showing a hint that she has hope and believes in his ability.

"That's enough. I can't take anymore of you talking like you understand me. You and I are different, see? Excuse me." His tone being low as the words harshly spill from his mouth; he began to walk past her, leaving her baffled and emotionally as well as mentally hurt. She watched him walk away as the emotional pain stabs her in the side and begins to bleed.

* * *

"How heartless of you, Ichinose." A low sound chuckles quietly at him. Tokiya stops walking when he heard a familiar voice say his name, standing in front of the entrance to the academy. he caught a little glimpse of a shadow-like tall figure in the corner of his left eye, he cautiously looks to his left to see a 6'2 tall young male around his age, perhaps he might be a year older. Tokiya narrows his eyes as he notices it's_ him_. The golden haired boy slowly makes his way toward him, wiping the rain drops off his glasses with a white napkin.

"You know she admires Hayato, meaning you, and yet you left her with stab emotional stab wounds in her sides when she tried to comfort you." He gives Tokiya a devilish smirk as he lets out another chuckle, which lasted longer than the first. Tokiya turned his attention away from him to the sky.

"So, its you. Shinomiya Natsuki." He plainly says, causing the blonde male to let a low growl upon hearing himself be called Natsuki.

"I'm not that softhearted idiot! I'm Satsuki, damnit!" He snarls at the blue haired male, who only gave him a quiet laugh as a response.

"What do you want from me?" He questioned the taller male, who seemed closer to him than he was before, which made him wonder if he was always this close when he walked towards him or if he slowly progressed his way closer.

"Your song. . . " Satsuki smirks as he grips Tokiya's chin between his index finger and his thumb roughly, lifting his head up slowly so his chartreuse green eyes were staring into his glaucous blue eyes. The sudden action made a sweat bead down Tokiya's cheek, perplexed, as he stares back into his eyes.

"The one at your concert, truly pissed me off. But, the one you sang tonight. . . I hate to admit, but was beautiful. Its a shame you can't be that sincere and true to your feelings every time you. No wonder it was decided that you were to be dropped from S class to A class." Satsuki mockingly chuckled before release Tokiya's chin and pushing him away from him, making him back up a feet away. He gave Tokiya another smirk before walking away, into the shadows where he vanished.

* * *

**DorkyAzn:** One_ thousand words less than the first. *The young author releases a small sigh, disappointed in herself. The author was in hopes that no matter how many words would be written, the same amount, or about the same would be consistent. Four thousand last time. . . Why couldn't it be at least barely being less than four thousand.* Oh, well. I hope you all like my story so far!_

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The purpose of this summer camp is to decide on the pairs for the graduation audition. The composer course and the idol course. . . This is the perfect chance to determine whether partners are right for each other." One of the teachers explained to the crowd of students who were either, paying attention, or not.

"Everyone, interact with each other and seek an appealing work.I pray you'll find the perfect match." Another teacher finished for the other.

"Who are you gonna' partner up with?" One of the girls asked her friend.

"Definitely Jinguji-san!" She exclaimed, earning gasps from her friends.

"Are you sure?! That's setting your sights too high!" One of her friends tried to reason with her, either so she can be his partner or to actual help her friend avoid getting rejected and hurt.

"I want Hijirikawa-kun!" Her other friend shouted with excitement. Despite the shouting and annoying chatter, Ichinose Tokiya chose to ignore it, skimming through a brochure of the island resort his academy was forced to go to. He looks up and glances around the surrounding he's in. Tokiya noticed a small silhouette staring at him in the corner of his eye, he turned his gaze to the right of him to see it was_ her_ again, Nanami Haruka. Her cheeks flushed as she averts her eyes to the ground, embarrassed to be caught blankly staring at him. Not knowing what to say or think, he just looks away; only to find the principal of his academy, Shining Saotome, dressed up in a rather inappropriate attire and spinning a pole with two flames at both ends of it. For some strange reason, Tokiya couldn't look away from the chicken hat the principal had on; how distracting and ridiculous it looked.

"Welcome to this island, love by the goddess of music, muse!" He held the stick out in front of him as the crowd of students awed and gasped at the the principal.

"If you feel the touch of a mysterious wind, inspiration will come bubbling up." He let the sentence roll out of his tongue as he purrs the last few words, spinning around with the flaming stick as he chuckles to himself.

"Let's go! Enjoy. . . This legendary island!" He grabs one of the teachers' wrist and lifts it up; being surprised by that, the pink haired male teacher beaded a sweat drop from his cheek as his sunglasses fall off. Then he takes off his clothing and throws it in the air carelessly, being left with only a small piece of cloth tied around his waist as he dashes forward, jumping and spinning before diving into the resort's cold beach water. This was the academy's principal, an obnoxious imbecile. With the principal's show being finished, Tokiya decides to head to his cabin; bumping to Nanami on his way. He gazes at her as she nervously looks up at him, nothing but silence._ 'How weird, she usually apologizes or something, doesn't she?'_ Ignoring that thought, Tokiya looks away and walks off.

He finally makes his way into his cabin, only to see a scarlet haired male already there. He narrowed his eyes as he holds the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. Not this guy again, he's already his roommate in the academy, now he's his roommate in this resort? Ichinose Tokiya shakes the thought of being bothered with questions and poked in the side to answer them, like how it always is every day at the academy, and walks to his side of the cabin. The scarlet haired boy made rustling and zipping noises, as if scattering for a lost item. As always, Tokiya ignores the loud male as he sits on his bed, grabbing a book off his night stand.

"Alright! I have to tell her!" The red headed male shouts to himself, beating with joy. Tokiya looks up at him curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"You're too loud Otoya." He glares at the male before glances back down at his book.

"Sorry, Tokiya-kun. I can't help but think of having Nanami as my partner! Oh, I should go look for her now!" With that said, he dashes out of the cabin with only his swim trunks and sandals on. _How annoying, what's so great about her. Is she really that interesting?_ Tokiya questions himself in his head; his eye twitched just by thinking of her, who does she think she is? Acting like she understands everyone. He shrugs it off and returns to reading.

* * *

"This is the Headmaster's private island?! Seriously?!" Syo asks.

"It certainly is paradise on Earth, isn't it?" Natsuki calmly answers, laying on a long white chair as he basks in the sun; the sun's radiance giving him a nice warm feeling on his pale skin.

"By the way, have you decided on your partner?" Syo sits on a small chair, hiding his skin from the sun's heat as he stays under the umbrella's shade. Natsuki wraps his lips around a straw as he sips on his cold beverage before answering the smaller male.

"How about you syo-chan?" He questions him, thoughts already crowding inside his mind.

"I-I. . ." The canary haired male hesitates to answer as he looks away shyly, his cheeks showing a small tint of light pink to them. Natsuki turns his gaze to him in curiosity.

"Huh? Is it a girl?" He teases him with that question.

"What the hell?! I asked you first" Syo turns his attention back to his friend, pouting.

"Well, recently, there is someone I've been charmed by. Someone who just might accept all of me. . ." Natsuki gazes at the clear non-photo blue ocean, admiring the water as it glistens under the sun, almost like a crystal. Syo stares at Natsuki with surprise, his celeste eyes never leaving the male as his own mind becomes overwhelmed with thoughts.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Natsuki suddenly stands up, placing his drink on the table where Syo was sitting at.

"I didn't have enough room to bring my biggest Piyo-chan stuff toy, so I asked Ittoki-kun to put it in his luggage for me. I should go get it." Natsuki smiles just by the thought of having his precious piyo-chan stuff toy with him again and in his arms. Syos' eyes twitch as he remembers how filled their cabin is with Natsuki's ridiculous piyo-chan dolls. If he wasn't so obsessed with the stupid duck, maybe he might've been able to bring one of his movies that Ryuya-sensei starred in, or maybe even a poster.

"Do you really need that big thing anyways?! Whatever, hurry up and get it before I go to the cabin myself, since it's almost dark." He looks away, pouting again as Natsuki chuckles and runs off.

* * *

He knocks on the door with joy of having his most precious thing with him again.

"Ittoki-kun!" He calls out for the red headed male, waiting for the door to open. Tokiya twitches as the person outside of the cabin creates a racket. Since he's calling for Otoya Ittoki, he decides to ignore it in hopes that the person would go away. Another knock; maybe he'll leave after he realizes no one will answer? A few more knocks.

"Huh? Is no one inside?" He quietly asks himself, upset that if no one is inside, he won't be able to get his Piyo-chan. So, without much thought, he grips the door handle and twists it, noticing that the door is open. He opens the door swiftly, having it slam against the cabin wall.

"Huh? Tokiya-kun, you're here?" He steps inside without permission, looking at the blue haired male, confused as to why he didn't answer the door. His hue green eyes quickly noticed his Piyo-chan stuff toy leaning up against Tokiya's bed; his eyes widened as he gleamed with gaiety. He ran towards the thing, embracing it tightly between his arms as he happily chuckles to himself.

"There you are Piyo-chan!" Natsuki continues to chuckle, obviously sparkling as he found his Piyo-chan. Tokiya sighed in pique as he has to witness the older male fascinate over this character, which happens to be an animal, that's truly meant for children. _'I suppose this one will always be a child, just like Otoya.' _Tokiya's eye twitched as he mentally face palmed himself in his own mind, it felt like his brain formed itself into the shape of a hand and physically slapped the inside of his skull. As Tokiya was about to forget about the blonde male, he felt the bed shift a little as more weight was applied to it; Natsuki was sitting on his bed, still clinging onto the Piyo-chan. He hesitantly turned glanced up at the male sitting on his left, realizing how close he was to him. A soft shade of pink appeared on his cheeks, unnoticable.

"Isn't Piyo-chan cute, Tokiya-kun?!" Natsuki held the duck up, squishing Tokiya's left side of his body with it as he pushed it up against him. The soft material rubbed against his arm as Natsuki let a soft light-hearted laugh escape his lips. This made Tokiya feel uncomfortable and galled. He stayed silent, not wanting to have this go on any further.

"Tokiya-kun! Do you not like Piyo-chan?" Natsuki pulled the duck close to him as his lips form a frown, his chartreuse green eyes gaze at Tokiya, who let out a sigh and stood up.

"You're bothersome, and that Piyo-chan of yours is irritating. Excuse me." His tone was the same as always, low and harsh. He sets the book down on his nightstand before promenading towards the cabin door, leaving the blonde older male to watch him leave him there, perplexed and oppressed.

* * *

Tokiya leaned against the rail, gazing at the pool which glistened under the moonlight. A starry night, it seems the stars have finally come out to watch everyone from above after a few days of dreary rain. But, at this moment, the beautiful scenery had been overlooked by Tokiya. His thoughts filled with the events these past few days. First, the news about his songs. '_There's something that your songs lack. Heart'._ Apparently, his songs didn't have feeling. Then, his agency refusing to keep their promises to him. _'What about the concert we were talking about?_' his own voice echoed in his head._ 'Oh, that. That fell apart. It looks like your next new song isn't gonna' get a release.' _And finally, _her_, who thinks she understands everyone, the pretentious little girl. '_It's okay! I'm sure you'll be able to sing!' _They all lingered on him, as if someone bit the white porcelain nape of his neck and attached themselves to him. He clenched his fists. He's losing everything. Staying in this area and having the events that's been happening fill his mind was not helping him, perhaps a nice walk around the resort? With that, he left the pool to promenade on the beach, feel his sandals seep into the soft sand a little.

He wandered around the beach, getting close to the sparkling water, trying to admire how each tiny speck on it shined like a crystal under starry sky.

"Ichinose-san . . ." A quiet sound; little waves of noise gently swifted its way in the wind, _her_ again. He averted his eyes from the gorgeous water to look at her.

"Um. . .Uh. . " Nanami's words couldn't escape her mouth at that moment, she was hesitating in fear she'd hear his harsh words again.

"I've been thinking about you." He softly said; her cheeks began to flush as she stared at him, baffled by his sudden, almost romantic, sentence.

"Ever since we first met, I've hurt you. That night, it was raining too. . .Just because I can't sing the way I want to, doesn't justify hurting you." His tone became quieter.

"It's my fault, for talking out of turn! even though I didn't understand anything about you! I'm sorry!" The apology was blurted out of her mouth with no second thought as she bowed.

"Please don't apologize. I was just angry with myself. I was unsatisfied, and didn't know whether I was tokiya or Hayato. . ." His voice became it's normal dull and low tone.

"When I heard your music, I became entranced, as if by a magic spell. I became a prisoner of magic. It's because of you that I'm here right now! I love your songs! Not because of the name Hayato or Tokiya, but because they're your songs, just as they are!" Nanami confessed, releasing the feelings she's been holding onto for awhile. He stared at her, curious to how that can be. After-all, it takes more than just one measly person to motivate you. But, from what she says, perhaps his light became a rainbow guide for her.

"You really are a sincere person. Soon after I debuted, I lost my aim. And then, I was hospitalized after an accident." He gazes up at the sky, seeing how the seven colors he saw blended together, creating a beautiful constellation. Memories of him sitting alone in bed reading, hearing a tiny child singing slowly came back to him. He remembered how he joined the child in singing, the smile he saw on the little boy's face.

"That was the first time my soul was shaken by just a song. Something came flooding up from within." He admitted, as the moment where he stood in front of all the injured children, singing for them. Their smiling faces, he could never forget them. He shall never forget them. 'You're a singer, right? I'll go to your concert for sure!' The little boy's voice ringed in his ears. 'I'll go!' 'Me too!' 'Me too! Me too!' 'Sing!' 'Sing a song!' 'More! More!'' All of them, they all vibrated in his ear drums, sending an aching pain in his chest. Without noticing it, Nanami's tears began to gently glide down her cheeks.

"I'll do anything to sing. . .Songs are all I have!" The pain in his chest grew as the thought of not singing wandered in every part of his mind, the thought of not singing for them was something he could not stand.

"I want to hear your songs! Please! Please, sing!" Her voice broke as small sobs forced their way out of her throat, her body trembled as she shed more tears. Tokiya glances at her.

"I'll try to start. One more time. . . From the beginning. . ." She looks up at him with a smile as the words passed his lips in a smooth and quiet flow.

* * *

Morning came; the sun covering half of the male's pale face, causing him to groan as he awakes. His eyelids lazily opened half way, his vision became blurred. Yawning while sitting up and stretching his masculine arms up, his lips formed a small smile.

"Ah, the sun is so warm! How lovely!" As he rejoiced, feeling the radiant warmth of the sun against his skin. Apparently, he was too loud because his roommate murmured and told him to _'shut the hell up'_ while he was still in a daze. Chuckling softly, he got off his bed and trod his way outside of the cabin.

"Natsuki! Did you ever get your Piyo-chan? Sorry, I was not in my cabin most of the day yesterday." Natsuki turns around to see that Ittoki was the one behind him. And giving him a smile, he replies.

"Yeah! Tokiya was there, so I was able to get my piyo-chan!" Ittoki blinks at him, confused.

"Tokiya? He gave Piyo-chan back to you?" A small drop of sweat glided down his cheek, it was hard to believe that Tokiya did something nice. Although, giving a useless stuff animal back isn't exactly 'helpful'.

"Well, more like I went inside the cabin without permission and saw Piyo-chan next to his bed" A smile was still pasted on his face; he let out a guffaw.

"Next to. . .his bed? Wait, you had a conversation with Tokiya and he was annoyed?!" He stared at Natsuki, surprised and perplexed. Every chance he had to befriend the stoic and cold, midnight blue haired male. Natsuki gazed at Ittoki, blinking.

"Conversation? Well not really, we were just playing with my Piyo-chan!" He gave him a sweet smile, chuckling softly as it was completely obvious that they weren't really 'playing', and yet despite that, the scarlet haired male believed him due to the fact he's a simple-minded human being.

"Oh! Tokiya was having fun? That's good!" Ittokis' face lit up with joy. From what he's known, Tokiya was never the 'fun' type of person, nor did it seem he did anything relaxing-or did anything that made him happy for that matter- he was all about work, and he's been stressed lately.

"Why would I play with a stupid duck? I was just trying to read when he happened to become bothersome" A dull voice stated; the harsh sentence vibrated in the air, ringing in their ears. Ittoki turned around as Natsuki tilted his head a little to see who it was, doing so, they saw Ichinose Tokiya. Natsuki frowned as he heard those words.

"That was mean, Tokiya-kun. You know, in a special mood, you can be happy" Natsuki said, as if telling him its okay to be himself and make decisions that make him happy. Tokiya's eye twitched as those words came out from Natsuki's lips.

"Yeah! Everyone deserves to relax and be happy sometimes." Ittoki gave him a smile that seemed to glitter brighter than the sun, agreeing with Natsuki.

"You make it sound like happiness can be handed to you in a silver platter, do you truly believe that?" Natsuki stared at him, baffled.

"Well. . . No, but I do believe that if you try to stay positive and you work hard, you can find happiness." The blonde male said, his voice suddenly hush-like.

"Don't bother telling me that nonsense." Tokiya sighed, already annoyed with their idiotic opinions. He glared at both of them before walking away, leaving them to wonder about their own opinions.

* * *

_**DorkyAzn:** Wow, that took a long time. Sorry about that. _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
